


Theft of the Crown Jewels

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1968, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 1968, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Gen, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eurovision 1968 when the crown jewels are stolen from the Tower of London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theft of the Crown Jewels

The Eurovision entrants of 1968 stood there, looking at the busy city of London before them. This year, the Eurovision entrants were going to be given a tour of the city, mostly to promote Britain's image as a holiday destination, and also to improve the image of London in the countries of the Eurovision participants.  
"Wait..." Massiel said, "So we're really going to be getting a guided tour of London?!"  
"Yes yes," smiled Cliff Richard, "You're all going to be shown around our famous capital!"  
"A guided tour really does sound great. This has never happened before in the history of the Eurovision!" said Karel Gott, "It really is an honour to be shown around your wonderful city." He was Czech, but was representing Austria this year. His song was written by the famous Austrian singer Udo Jurgens. Already having won the Eurovision back in 1966, Udo was hoping this time to win as a songwriter.  
"Why thank you Karel," Katie Boyle grinned. She was going to be the host of this year's Eurovision Song Contest, but for now she was the Eurovision entrants tour guide around London.  
"Wow," said Claude Lombard, looking around at the huge city, "I've never even seen any of London before this, this is unreal. It's all so... _big_."  
In her native Belgium she had never seen such a big city.  
"Well Claude, size isn't everything," Cliff said, "We're also going to show you all the little things that make London such a brilliant place to be!"  
At that moment a red bus pulled up on the road beside them, the driver motioning them to enter.  
"Well then," Katie said, "Let's begin the tour, shall we? All aboard!"  
\---  
Standing in the gardens of Buckingham Palace the Eurovision entrants hadn't a care in the world. It was unprecedented for visitors to the UK to get access like this. They went everywhere, got exclusive access to Big Ben, rode on the iconic red buses of London, by this time they had practically seen the whole city, all paid for by the British government, of course. Some people in Britain were saying that it was an outrageous waste of money, especially since Britain wasn't exactly in top economic shape itself, but that didn't bother the entrants right now, they were just focusing on enjoying themselves.   
"Say cheese!" Katie said as all of the Eurovision entrants stood in front of Buckingham Palace and she took a photograph with her camera. The beefeaters standing beside the gate didn't look too pleased at the Eurovision entrants being this close to the Queen's residence, but they didn't make a fuss. They weren't allowed to say anything, after all.  
"Well," Katie said, putting her camera away, "That sure is one for the photo album!"  
The tour continued, the entrants being shown all of London's famous tourist attractions. The last place they went was the Tower of London.  
\---  
Katie had been showing them all of the exhibits and the sights of the tower. There was just one thing left she wanted to show them.  
"And these," Katie began, moving towards a display case covered with a cloth, "Are the royal crown jewels!"  
She whipped the cloth off and... nothing. The display case was empty.  
"Hey," Karel said, "Where's the jewels?"  
"I don't know," Katie replied. The crown jewels were missing.  
"Where the hell are the crown jewels?!" Cliff yelled, running over to the empty display case. Scotland Yard were called immediately. It didn't take long for a police officer to arrive and find Katie and the Eurovision entrants standing around the empty display case.  
"We can't explain it," the police officer said after checking that Katie and the Eurovision entrants definitely didn't have the crown jewels hidden on them anywhere, "It looks like someone must have come in before you guys and stolen the crown jewels! I knew giving the participants of that bloody song contest all this access everywhere would end in disaster! I bloomin' knew it!"  
"Ok guys, the tour's over," Katie sighed, still looking down at the empty box, "Go back to the hotel."  
And the Eurovision entrants did just that, still wondering how and why the British crown jewels had been stolen.


End file.
